


Wedding plans & cupid work

by Serla



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serla/pseuds/Serla
Summary: This is my work for Block B fan work exchange thingy (https://twitter.com/BlockB_Frenzy)A gift to another bee heheSpecial thanks to the event organizer and my friends for emotional support.I spent like 3 seconds to come up with a title because I forgot I have to have one to post here.





	Wedding plans & cupid work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for Block B fan work exchange thingy (https://twitter.com/BlockB_Frenzy)
> 
> A gift to another bee hehe
> 
> Special thanks to the event organizer and my friends for emotional support.
> 
> I spent like 3 seconds to come up with a title because I forgot I have to have one to post here.

A drop of water hit onto his cheek. Zico moved his look to the sky. Great. His wish for it to be just a random drop was not granted. The sky was suddenly filled with dark clouds that were ready to fill the whole area with heavy rain. Zico had always been bad at checking weather broadcasts. He just looked outside of the window and dressed up based on that. He never remembers the weather can change during day and bringing an umbrella would benefit him much. But it once again too late. 

He looked at the bag on his hand. It was a paper bag, of course. Gotta save the environment and all. But now he wished he would’ve made bad decisions and brought a plastic bag. His grey shirt began to get darker from the rain drops. He quickly stuffed the bag inside his shirt, protecting it above his tummy. Then he began to run lightly towards his friends’ house, hoping that all the card materials would not be affected from the rain.

Slightly panting Zico got to the building and entered the elevator. Soon he had reached he right floor and--- well was greeted by relatively shorter man with glasses on his nose and tattooed arms hanging from the baggy t-shirt.  
“Jeez, who soaked you up”, man said without even greeting first. He turned around to look outside of the window to see the rain. 

“Is it Jiho?”, another male voice yelled from the living room. Zico stepped inside the apartment, leaving his soaking sneakers to the shoe rack.  
“Who else?”, the one who opened the door, Taeil, said a bit bored. He hated questions that had obvious answers. Taller male, Jihoon appeared to the vestibule. 

“Hi”, Zico smiled, revealing the bag under his shirt. “I protected it with my life” He said with a proud grin. Jihoon quickly grabbed the package with relieved smile, checking that everything was ok and unharmed.   
"Do come in. Want to lend a dry t-shirt?"

**

Soon the trio was sitting around table, crafting wedding invitations. While cutting light purple paper Zico memorised when Taeil asked him to be his best man. 

“Yeah, sure”, he had said.   
“Why do you get to have Jiho as your best man?”, Jihoon had protested immediately “He’s my best friend too”  
“You have Mino”, Taeil said poking his soon to be husband’s nose “Who is my best man if you take both?”

But even though Zico was Taeil’s best man he felt like he was being it for both of them. They always did everything together from planning to preparitations. It was like since beginning. Three of them being friends from college. Then later two of them dating. And now getting married next fall. 

“By the way, Jaehyo will drop by later”, Taeil said, giving Jihoon meaning look. Zico picked up on it immediately. There was something fishy about their behaviour.  
“Ah really… Didn’t know”, Jihoon mumbled awkwardly, hand writing their invitations. Zico looked both of them, lowering his scissors for a while.

“Who’s Jaehyo”; he asked. And why was he the reason for these two to act so weird.  
“Just a friend of ours”, Jihoon said, clearly avoiding Zico’s eyesight.  
“He’s single by the way”, Taeil bursted out.  
“And very cute”, Jihoon nodded.  
“Good manners”, Taeil added.  
“Funny”, Jihoon said with a promising look.

Zico sighed. The couple did nothing wrong really, but it was bit awkward for him to know his friends has planned to set him up with someone.  
“I see”, Zico shrugged like he didn’t care. He didn’t care. He was not ready.  
“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to give him a try”, Taeil said closing envelopes and writing their guests’ addresses.   
“It’s been a while”, Jihoon hinted to his friend.  
Zico looked at them with a small amused smile. “And you two think you know who fits for me? I don’t think so”  
“Hey”, Jihoon gasped offended. “If not me, who?”, Taeil looked at his fiance and then Zico.

“Well, I will still not-”, Zico tried to argue but his words were cut by doorbell. It was not hard to guess who that was. Jihoon hurried to open the door and Zico prayed for his life that his two friends would behave. 

Very soon a thin, tallish man entered the room. His height was reduced a bit by his shy posture, shoulder shrinking towards floor.   
“I don’t think we’ve met? Jaehyo”, the man greeted Zico with a small smile and bow.   
“Jiho”, he nodded back, looking at Taeil and Jihoon who stared at the situation like the most exciting movie. He glared at them back and the couple got suddenly very busy working with their cards. Luckily Jaehyo didn’t seem to pick up the strange atmosphere. That would’ve been made this moment awkward. 

“So, what can I do?”, Jaehyo asked taking a chair and sat to the table.

Taeil and Jihoon were right. Jaehyo was very funny. On his own strange way. They spent rest of the night finishing the invitations and planning some future projects. And from time to time Taeil and Jihoon had perfect opportunities to tell embarrassing stories from both Zico and Jaehyo. Zico really enjoyed his time and didn’t even notice the clock hitting middle night. Having to get up for work early he decided to go home after thanking for the company.

But besides having such a good first meeting man quickly forgot about whole Jaehyo. Like he said, he wasn’t interested getting into dating life yet. His work and preparing for his friends’ wedding kept him busy enough. Only once at Taeil’s and Jihoon stag party- that they held together to keep their friend circle together- drunken Zico spared a little thought to Jaehyo. That how nice it would meet him again and hear that laugh more. But the guy never showed up to that party so he quickly forgot about it again.

***

First beats of a beautiful love song filled the space. Taeil and Jihoon began their first dance as a just married couple. The ceremony was so beautiful and romantic, the dinner was just perfect and speeches were funny and touching. Zico stood at the edge of the dance floor, looking at couples joining to the dancing before the actual party would start. He was feeling calm and happy for his best friends. They really looked like the happiest people on earth right now.

“Do you like to dance or do I just join awkwardly to stand with you?”, a sudden voice appeared next to the man. Zico moved his head startled, quickly noticing it was Jaehyo. The man was leaning onto a chair, head tilted waiting for an answer. Zico just stared at him a while, surprised. He looked different all dolled up in a suit, hair pulled back revealing the forehead.

“Oh, uh. I guess I dance”, Zico managed barely to give an answer. He was still surprised to even see Jaehyo- even though it was obvious he would be invited to the wedding. They took few steps towards the dance floor, carefully taking a hold of each other and began to dance. 

“You look surprised”, Jaehyo noted down. It looked like he was a bit amused from the reaction.  
“I didn’t expect half-strangers to suddenly jump onto me asking for a dance, yes”, Zico said holding one hand on the man’s waist. A soft laugh left Jaehyo’s lips and his eyes wrinkled up from a smile. He was kinda dreamy when doing that expression…

“Is T and J still trying to set us up?”, Jaehyo cut Zico’s thinking with a surprising question.  
“What?”  
“Yeah. When they invited me over months ago they told me ‘by coincidence’ how their friend was there, who just happened to be single, cute, well mannered and funny”, Jaehyo explained. Hearing his words made Zico loosen up a bit and join the laughter.

“They are very… persistent when they get an idea together”, Zico said, looking at the said couple. Both of them were just staring at each other happily, like no one else was in the room. Zico and Jaehyo could get onto each other in the middle of the dance floor and still the loving couple wouldn’t notice anything. Which was fine for Zico, he preferred not to have two eager friends trying to back him up. 

“So. Are you still single? Do you do dates?”, Jaehyo asked, trying to get the man’s attention back to himself.   
“Yes and no”, Zico said, shrugging “I mean, I don’t know. It’s been a while for me”  
Jaehyo nodded, thinking how to convince him.  
“I would really like to get to know you. At least try to. Let’s change contacts at least? And you can think about my date offer”, he asked, turning them away from an older couple dancing. 

Zico thought about it for a second, then nodding. Maybe he wouldn’t lose anything from that. There was something different and fresh on this man and he was curious to find out more. He couldn't ignore dating life forever. Or maybe could, but it would probably turn him into a bitter, lonely ball of sadness. He smiled at Jaehyo, just out of being glad to find new interesting person into his life.

Then they continued to dance clued together until song selection changed into something more upbeat. Then they partied and had fun rest of the night until their legs were ready to fall off.


End file.
